Family Bonds
by Dusha
Summary: Ok, this is my VERY first OLS fic, and on top of that, I'm afraid I've had a really bad case of Revenge of the Sap! oh well. This is something that hopefully discribes somet hings about Jim and why he acts the way he does and how he interacts with the r


Family Candles

Family Bonds

Jim slipped silently into his room. It wasn't often that he had time to himself, with this and that going on. In fact, he didn't have much time for anything that wasn't somehow involved with the Outlaw Star or Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. This, however, was a special night, one that he had planned for a long time. One that, hopefully, would go past without a hitch in his plans and later no one would be able to whisper about anything that had transpired. This was his night, and he didn't want to share it with anyone.

Quietly he got out the candles he'd been saving for just this occasion. It was nothing extraordinary, no ornate designs or anything to distinguish it from any other common candle. In all honesty it was on the small side, and was something that most people certainly wouldn't glance twice at, but then again, that's what Jim had been counting on. It didn't really matter how big or ornate it was, what mattered was the symbolism behind it. With reverence, Jim lit the candle and closed his eyes.

Of course, he should have known that as soon as a fire was started on the Outlaw Star, Gilliam would put the ship on alert. As the door slid open to reveal one of the many mobile Gilliams that constantly floated around doing odd jobs on the ship, Jim groaned. 

"There's nothing to worry about Gilliam. I was just lighting a candle. The ship isn't on fire." Jim explained. Not wanting to be rude, but still wanting Gilliam to leave pronto, Jim continued by apologizing. "I'm really sorry, but it's Ok." 

"And just why on Earth were you lighting a fire?" Gilliam inquired. He was still convinced that his crew was a bunch of lunatics, but Jim had proven to be one of the more sane members. It was more Gene's style to do something that would unnecessarily endanger the ship. 

"No particular reason." Jim evaded the question easily. "Just something I decided to do on the spur of the moment. You know what I mean." Gilliam actually had no idea what he meant, but didn't see the need to admit that out loud.

"Of course." Categorizing it under 'more unreasonable, quirky things that humans do' in his databank, Gilliam decided to leave Jim before Gene found out what was happening. Gene would probably try to find out just how fast one of Gilliam's units would fry if he found out what was happening, so he was more than happy to comply.

Jim sighed in the privacy of his own quarters once again. He enjoyed the company of Gilliam very much. Sometimes he was the only one other than him awake when he stayed up into the wee hours of the morning working on their account or looking for jobs. Also, he was able to carry on a conversation about the things that happened outside the ship, out in the universe that didn't have to do with the Galactic Layline, which was all everyone around him seemed to care about lately. Gilliam was one of the few on the Outlaw Star who realized just how much Jim really worked to keep the rest of the crew out of trouble.

Focusing his gaze back on the candle, he prepared himself to be lost in its flame during meditation. Not that he really knew how to meditate per say, but he had heard that it was the thing to do when you wanted to think hard about someone or something. In any case, he was willing to give it a try. He leaned in close to the flame, trying to figure out just how one started to meditate when once again the door was burst in.

"Some alarm went off!" Aisha cried out, effectively muffling Jim's exasperated exhale. "What's up? Why aren't you on the bridge?"

"You're a little late, Aisha." Jim informed her. "The alarm was just a fire alarm and I already told Gilliam what it was about. Don't worry, everything's under control." 

"Aww…Jimmy, I know that everything's always under control when you're around. You're the one that always keeps everyone else in line!" Aisha ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Cut it out. Hey, are you saying that I don't keep you in line?" Jim tried to pull away from her, but only succeeded in nearly falling out of his chair.

"No way! Ctarl Ctarl is hard working and diligent! A Ctarl Ctarl can take care of herself! They don't need a little boy to tell them when things need to get done."

"They don't?" Asked a skeptical voice behind her. Suzuka vaguely arched her eyebrows in question. She had been passing through on her way to get some tea when she couldn't help but overhear Aisha's exclamations. 

"No Suzu, they don't." Aisha smirked evilly. She knew that the shortened version of Suzuka's name annoyed her, but it was fun to call her that anyway. Suzuka's only reply was a slightly exasperated look, and then she turned to Jim.

"Please don't burn anything important. Gilliam informed me of what you were doing and I must admit I became slightly worried. You haven't been yourself lately Jim. Also, even I must admit that I would feel a great emptiness if you somehow accidentally set a fire and was unable to escape." Jim knew that this was as close to admitting that she would mourn his death as Suzuka would come.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He reassured her.

"I have no doubt that you will." She replied coolly. "You have proven that you are much more mature than your age allows. Something that seems to be lacking here sometimes."

"Are you saying that Jim's the only mature one?! What about me?" Aisha pouted. 

Rather than answer that potentially hazardous question, Suzuka turned and left with a bouncing Aisha after her. "Well? What about me? Come on! Answer!" 

Jim sighed, something that he was getting tired of doing,but figured that by now people had realized that he wanted to be left alone. He hoped anyway. This was really a special time for him, and he wanted to commemorate it, but with all of the distractions he was getting nowhere. If he didn't watch out his candle would burn out before he had the chance to do what he wanted. His candle was very important to his proceedings, and already it was almost 50% melted wax. It wasn't easy dodging his friend's questions, and he felt a pang of guilt as if he was deceiving them. It's not like he was lying to them, he just wasn't telling them the whole truth, that's all. They were two totally different things, or so he kept telling himself. With a look of determination he faced the candle that was slowly disintegrating under the flame that he had lit. 

"Um Jim, Gene's looking for you, should I tell him that you're busy?" Melfina asked cautiously. Jim almost screamed in frustration. It wasn't Mel's fault that she had interrupted, but it was the second to last straw. Jim struggled to keep his voice calm and level.

"Yeah, Mel, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can you tell Gene that I'll talk to him later?"

"Actually, you can tell Gene yourself." A masculine voice said from behind the slight form of Melfina. "Jim, are you a pyromaniac and you never told me? And here I thought I thought I knew everything about you." Gene smirked. That was it: the last straw. All he really wanted was to be left alone, with out anyone bugging him about finances or bounties or anything else just for a little while. Was that so much to ask? No! Still, these people had a problem with leaving him alone! 

"Gene, can't you see I'm busy?" Jim was surprised at the cold tone in his voice, but at that point he didn't really care. "I'm doing something important, Ok? Can't you annoy me later?" Shocked at his friend's tone, Gene backed off. 

"Sorry Jim. I didn't know." He was about to turn to leave when Melfina piped up next to him.

"Jim, is something wrong? You're acting very strange. Are you Ok?" Being unusually perceptive Melfina sensed that there was something more to the heated situation then the usual bouts between the two partners. Jim often yelled at Gene for his lifestyle, or the extravagance thereof, but in the whole time that she had know him, from the very beginning of her life, she had never seen him simply loose his temper. Not only did he very rarely show his anger in such a blatant way, but she had never heard him sound so…alone, how she had felt at one point in time. This though, this was different. Jim had them, so that couldn't be it….

"Hey? What's going on?" Aisha's curiosity had been perked when she heard yelling. Never one to pass up an altercation, she wanted to know what was going on. "Hey Suz, do you know what's up?"

"I told you, don't call me that. And I'm endeavoring to find out." Suzuka answered.

Jim groaned and suddenly his anger turned into sadness. No one really understood what he was trying to do, and he was sure that if he told them that he'd never live it down. It was childish, and he was supposed to be the mature half of Starwind&Hawking. Uncharacteristically, Gene went over to Jim and sat down next to him in another empty chair. 

"Hey Jim, Mel's right. Come on, we're partners, what's buggin' ya?" Gene prodded.

"Nothing." Jim answered, but not even Gene could miss the distinct tinge of sorrow that accompanied his words.

"Don't lie to me." Gene ordered. Melfina crossed the threshold of the doorway and took a place standing behind Gene.

"We want to help you Jim. All of us." She glanced at the doorway that she had vacated and saw Suzuka and an eager Aisha now there. "Tell us what's wrong." They were only trying to help Jim knew, but he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want the comfort of the crew of the Outlaw Star. 

"We're not leaving until you tell us. You need to get this kind of stuff off your chest Jim. I should know." Gene leaned back in the chair, preparing to make himself comfortable. "Spill it." Gene then proceeded to prop his feet up on the chair and wait for an explanation. By doing this he accidentally bumped the candle that was on the same table he was using as a footrest. The weak flame wavered, but didn't go out. 

"If I'm going to be here for the long haul I'm at least going to be comfy." Unfortunately for Jim, it didn't look like Gene was inclined to move any time soon. 

Though he meant well, Jim just couldn't stand it anymore. Tears rimmed his eyes as he chocked out.

"You wouldn't understand." 

Gene blinked. He hadn't known that it was this serious. Jim crying; he definitely wasn't leaving now. If something was bothering his partner, a person or something, he would take them down. No one made his partner feel this way without dealing with Gene Starwind too. Melfina maneuvered around Gene so that she could put her arms around Jim's shoulders. He looked up at her, and ashamedly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. It didn't work.

"We can try to understand. You just have to tell us, right?" The last part of her statement was directed to the others in the room. Gene nodded decisively. Suzuka also nodded, a quick, sharp movement. Aisha, on the other hand, nodded her head repeatedly, threatening to give herself whiplash.

"You can tell us Jimmy! We're here to help ya out!" she assured him.

"It's stupid." Jim mumbled. Gene couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had known Jim long enough to know that if something was 'stupid' then it was something of utmost importance. Jim had always been that waybefore, and it still held true now. 

"Why don't you let us decide that?" asked Suzuka reasonably. 

"Yeah!" Aisha piped up.

"Please Jim." Melfina looked down at the small boy in her arms. It amazed her. This was the same 11 year-old that had seen monsters, pirates, death and destruction that no one else should ever had to see. He was so cool under pressure usually; she forgot how young he was. Normal children his age were playing Little League, and going to the park every Saturday with their parents. Jim was no ordinary boy, she had come to learn that very early on, but he was still a boy nonetheless. 

"It's about my parents." Jim finally admitted. Gene gasped, and belatedly realized that Suzuka, Aisha, and Melfina had echoed him. Jim had only talked to Gene only a handful of times about his parents. It certainly wasn't a subject that he warmed up to easily. Aisha and Suzuka had never even thought about the fact that at one point in time Jim must have had parents. They had simply saw Gene and Jim, friends, partners, and so much more. Gene was old enough to have gone out on his own, but it didn't occur to them that since Jim was only 11 he should be complaining about having to clean up his room to his parents, not complaining to Gene to go get a job and make some money so they could eat the next day. Gene was the first to recover.

"What about your parents Jim? You can tell us, we're one big, happy family here." He tried to coax the rest of the story out of his friend. Jim looked at him, then at everyone else, and the finally at Melfina. She looked down at him, gave a small smile and squeezed his shoulders for encouragement. Reassured, Jim turned to Gene, his face now showing tracks of tears running down it.

"They died, today, and…I just wanted to remember them…though I really don't…." he rambled. "I did some research and found out in the obituaries that my parents died today 6 years ago." Tears were flowing freely now. "I just…I don't know…I don't know…" he sounded almost as if he were apologizing.

"Jim, I didn't know…." Was all Gene could manage to get out. Suzuka was silent and stoic behind him, and Aisha was clearly moved as well. Tears were in Melfina's eyes as she bundled Jim in her arms as he cried. Gene stood up and moved towards the two. He put his hand on Melfina's shoulder and watched them like a protector, a source of strength, a father. Quickly Jim calmed and looked up. He looked over at Aisha, and saw not any form of mocking in her gaze, but pure sympathy and sorrow. When he locked eyes with Suzuka she spoke. 

"I don't know why you would have ever thought that something like this was stupid, Jim. Still, you must remember something." She looked at everyone assembled there and finally her gaze rested on Gene. "You have a family here, one that cares very deeply for you. There are some bonds that are stronger than blood, and there are some fine examples of them here. Never forget that." Her words, and especially the meaning behind them touched Jim. Something like that, coming from Suzuka, was proof enough of the relationship of everyone on the ship. 

"Suzu's right!" Aisha laughed at the glowering look that she once again got from Suzuka. As if evil looks were going to make her stop saying 'Suzu'. "We've been through so much stuff that it'd be hard not to care about you guys. Betcha never thought you'd be like family to a Ctarl Ctarl. That's a great honor to all of you." She informed them. Various groans and tired laughter followed her remark.

"Thanks guys." Jim said sincerely. " I can't think of a better way to commemorate my parents then with my new family. And to think, I thought that I needed a pointless candle to remember them. I've got you guys instead, and I can't ever forget that," he finished as the candle burned low, to it's base, and proceeded to burn out.

_A/N: Argh, the corny ending strikes again! I'm sorry! I just couldn't think of a good, un-corny way to end this baby and still use the candle. (What can I say? I'm a little pyro, so I like the candle) This is my first Outlaw Star fic, so please Review and tell me what you think. Please? Pretty Please? **Gets down on knees** for the love of me, please review!!! **get's back up** sorry, I do that sometimes. Oh, and I don't own Outlaw Star. Trust me companies that do, it'll cost you more to hire a lawyer to sue me compared to the money that you'll get out of me. So don't, Ok? Ok. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
